


Flying Time

by KnightYuuki



Series: Ticking Time [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightYuuki/pseuds/KnightYuuki
Summary: There was a story on Primo's reign. That he has two more guardians that had never been recognised by the mafia world and that they are both immortal. Tsuna wonder about Vongola's favourite bedtime story.





	Flying Time

_There was a story, an old one that only the old famiglias and a few top Mafioso knew about._

_A story that the Vongola had passed down generation to generation._

_A story that not many know if it real or just another... **story**._

_To many, it was too believable to be real but to that who **believe** , have the  **knowledge**  and  **knew** , then they would know that it is  **real.**_

_It's a story on the Vongola Primo's reign. About how Vongola Primo has two more guardians that never been recognised by the mafia world. It was said that both of them are immortal._

"Ohh? Immortal?" Tsuna titled his head at that revelation. He only knows one immortal (not really immortal but oh well) and that person is Kawahira. He didn't know what to do if there are more. Especially after that Daemon Spade incident ten years ago.

"Yeah, that is why some were having a hard time to believe this story, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna looked at Reborn, the  _adult_  Reborn that is sitting comfortably in front of him with his favourite black coffee brewed by Tsuna in hands.

Reborn's smirk somehow makes Tsuna's eyes twitched.

'There are more to this it seems..' He doesn't know whether to groans out loud or cry at his intuition approval.

The brunet thought for a while and carefully asked the hitman,

"Do you believe it, Reborn?"

Reborn, who was about to sip his coffee, turned his gaze at the  _now_  Vongola Tenth boss and smirked.  _' **My** boss now.'_

"If I say I do?"

That caught Tsuna a little off guard because he know Reborn wasn't the type who believe in stories like that. Maybe give them a reasonable doubt but to believe it fully?

...

Or was it because he _knew_  it was true? Is that why he believes?

Tsuna wonder.

_Everyone in the mafia knew that the Vongola Primo have six guardians. G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon and Alaude. What they did not know was that Primo have two more._

_Helping the first generation in building the Vongola and serving the Vongola in secret._

"Ah, so both of them have a connection to Vongola. I thought that the only one that helped build the Vongola was the first generation and Shimon." At Reborn's deadpanned stare, Tsuna quickly backtracked and said, "No, I mean I thought the main foundation of Vongola only includes the Primo's and the Shimon's. I never thought that they have more than that!"

Reborn sighed. Tsuna could already feel his lover thought of more tutoring and he shuddered.

'No, Reborn, no more law and history studies. NO ONE is going to do the paperwork except me and that thing _breed_!'

"Dame-Tsuna, you thought that building a vigilante group is easy? It needs more than just them to make it happen." All Tsuna could do is agree to him or his punishment for that slight slip will be doubled.

"And lots of money." Of course Reborn would highlight the money. 

_The only information that they could gather at that time was their title as the secret guardians._

_Known as the Moon and the Star guardians._

"Moon and Star guardians? It wasn't meant that we have two more flames type right?" No, Tsuna has enough of dealing with Shimon's earth flames. He doesn't know what he'll do if there are indeed some other flames that exist that he didn't know about.

Maybe hand down the mantle and become a farmer in New Zealand or somewhere. He didn't sign up for this hell.

"No idiot, it has nothing to do with their flames, it is said that it was related to how they worked for Primo was the reason for their title." Thank god or Tsuna would really consider becoming a farmer.

Easily reading his lover thought, Reborn quickly flicked Tsuna's forehead for that. Tsuna pouted while rubbing his forehead, though he still asked,

"Work?"

"They done their work neatly without alarming the enemy but always leaving a clue  _where_  or  _who_  they were from."

"Ah, so there are like the Moon that light in the darkness and the Star that guide them... to not take the wrong side of Vongola?" 

"More or less, and yes, that was how they got the title yet many not know about them still."

Thinking more, Tsuna grinned,

"Opposite of you then, Reborn. You did your work neatly without error but you are well known in the mafia as the number one hitman..." Tsuna stopped for a while as he thought about something.

The Vongola Decimo let out a gasp as he faced the Ex-arcobaleno in front of him, his lips twitched.

"Was it because you are THE SUN?!"

Reborn rolled his eyes at Tsuna's theory.

"I wonder." This stupid man is the one that he falls for. Dame-Tsuna.

_They did not work for Primo as assassins or hitman but rather as an informant and strategist. Some said that one of the secret guardians hate violence and held onto justice. It said that it was the Star guardian._

_Not that it gave you the reason to think that they were weak. Oh, they are **not**  weak for sure._

"Fact here is that the Moon guardian have the Mist flame while the Star guardian have two types of flames, the Storm and Sun flames."

_Everyone knows that the Vongola guardians were not weak and not to be messed up with. Not to mention that they were both **Vongola Primo** 's guardians._

_The strongest generation before the Tenth generation came._

_Some said that the First generation was overprotective of them and the other way round. So, better not to mess up with them._

_There are few witnesses that said that they were being attacked by two men. One in a white suit while the other was in a black suit. It said that all they could remember before they passed out was:_

_"You and Daemon hang out a little bit too much, Kai."_

_"Aww, but Shin-chan... They **bad-mouthed**  Giotto and the others. No, I cannot let that pass."_

_"Well... They deserved that. Ah, maybe I can add a little bit more?"_

_"You, Shin-chan, hang a little bit too much with Alaude."_

_It was told that the reason for the secrecy was because the two of them was noble. These two cannot afford for their identities to be revealed or it will be hard for them to help the Vongola and endanger the people around them._

_Not to mention that it was because they do not want the enemy to see them as Primo's weak point._

_Primo has many weak points as he was the one who held the family strong and would always take the others before himself. Having such a kind heart, that was why the enemy saw that as a weak point._

_Yet, if you really asked the guardians at that time, they will smile and said that Primo's actual weak point was not that. Sure he would do anything for his family but the real weak point would be the secret guardians._

_Why?_

_Because Primo loves them and being loved back by both of them._

_Not to mention the Moon and Star guardians were the ones that help Vongola Primo coped with the mafia world a_ _nd Giotto will be the one that both of them searched for when they cannot avoid the killing._

_"_ So, they're not mafia born huh," Tsuna whisper solemnly. Not that being a mafia born will help but still, Tsuna never likes it when the civilians got involved in their world. It's enough that his guardians are adamant to stay by his side no matter what no matter what their background is.

_G would always love playing chest with both of them and be the mother hen he was when both of them got into troubles._

_Daemon likes to exercise with the Moon and learn with the Star and he was also the one that always helped them when they are in trouble with their missions._

_Asari like the peace the Star gave and the laugh the Moon can make him made. The Rain will be the only guardian that can force both of them to go to sleep or make them have a proper rest without having the two to throw a tantrum because the Rain knew when both of them just worked too hard and made the worries of the other._

_Knuckle would always happily teach both of them about treatment and first aid kit. He will also extremely lectured both of them for their carelessness while treating their injuries._

_Lampo love to play with the Moon and eat his cooking and the tea the Star made. He will also stand up for them both when he heard other nobles or Lords bad mouthing them or some other rich-noble-brat doubted their status as noble. (Lampo thought that maybe that brat came from a far town to not know about them because the Moon and the Star was a very respectable noble at that time.)_

_Alaude would always discuss with both of them and test who are the most genius. It was the Star though. Unfortunately, even when both of them join forces, they can't even beat Alaude. ("Are you sure Alaude is not a demon in disguise, Gio?" "I am sure, Kai." " I am having a doubt here, Giotto." "Not you too!")_

_They are the guardian's angel of Vongola._

_That made Vongola Primo's family complete._

_The made Giotto and the other happy._

"You're crying, Tsuna."

Reborn let his hands touched the brunet's cheeks, wiping the tear-stained face gently with his thumb. 

"I..the tears just fall."

"Mind telling me the reason for it?" He knows that story like this easily affect his lover so he can't blame him for showing his companion easily.

Though he knew the answer already because no matter what others told about him, Reborn wasn't completely heartless. Not to mention that he is a sucker for romance and tragedy.

"I-It just that, they loved each other and I can feel it just from hearing you talked about them and now Primo is dead and so do the others and both of them are immortal and-"

Tsuna ducked his heart onto Reborn's chest, hands tightly holding onto Reborn's suit.

"It must be hurt, for both of them." Tsuna hiccupped.

Really hurt.

For all the First Generation of Vongola to leave their immortal Moon and Star.

"I know." Reborn wrapped his arms around Tsuna, holding him close. _'I know_ '

It has been four hundred years and Tsuna can't think how this Moon and Star guardians miss, _really, really, really_ , miss their dead lover. Their dead family.

**_Theirs Giotto._ **

Tsuna can't really live without Reborn for more than a few months, but for four hundred years? His heart clenched at that thought.

Is that why when he really looked at his grandpa's ghost, the one that manifests from the Vongola ring, he can see very deep emotions in the pure bright orange eyes of his?

A mixture of emotions that reads guilt, sadness and longing.

Tsuna thought at first that it was because of how Vongola had become but as it not particularly wrong, Tsuna now knew, it was because even as a ghost, a will that was left behind in the ring, a part of Giotto still alive in the Vongola ring. A part of Vongola Primo that is also missing both of them.

...

If both of them are immortal, where are they now?

Reborn lightly patted Tsuna head.

"Can I continue?"

"Hn"

_The ones that had encounters with them, no matter how much both of them said that they hate violence and killing - **mafia will not let you enter without having to experience at least one killing or watched other being killed** \- had said that both of them looks identical enough to one another._

_To recognise who is who was simple, both of them wear a suit with a different colour. The very difference with the normal Mafioso._

_The Moon guardian likes to weara  white suit witha  blue button up shirt and red tie. People said that he also wears a monocle and also white gloves._

_They can't really describe how he looks. The only one they can gather was that he has messy brown hair and eyes that are too purple to be violet yet too blue to be cyan, beautiful indigo._

_The Star guardian though wore an opposite suit then the moon guardian. Black suit witha light blue button up shirt and a dark blue tie. He didn't wear a monocle but he did wear a pair of gloves, except that it was black. The star has more neat hair but a little bit dark colour and a pair of bright hue eyes._

"Why did I think I can imagine just how they really look like?" Tsuna frowns; he just can't help but think of a certain international white thief and a certain detective.

Reborn smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Are you sure you can imagine their looks?"

"Ah, not really, but I think I can get the picture of them in my head."

"How about I helped you with that," a new voice came from the door of the living room where they are in.

There, standing on the entrance is Vongola Nono, smiling softly and with a medium wooden box in his hands.

"I see that you learned about the Vongola favourite story, Tsunayoshi," Nono said as he walked towards the couple and sat in front of them, putting the wooden box on the table.

Tsuna wondered what it was so he looked at the wooden box. On close inspection, he can see how crafted the box is.

How it wasa dark colour wooden box, high-quality wood and a very old one at that because Tsuna can just see how old the box looked like.

"What is in this, grandpa?" Tsuna asked as he carefully takes the box into his hands. The brunet let out an ' _eep!_ ' when the in front of the box, where a key hold stationed appeared a pure Sky flame on it.

The hitman beside Tsuna gave a slight glare at the brunet, a boss needs to be graceful and not easy to be surprised in the presence of another boss. Tsuna gulped at that and Nono only chuckles lightly.

As Tsuna gently touched the Sky flame, he immediately knows whose.

"You wondered who is the Moon and Star guardians and thought whether they are still alive or not at this time, right Tsunayoshi?" the Decimo only nodded as he was to mesmerise at how warm and gentle his great-great-great-great grandpa's flames.

Tsuna can again feel the wetness that gathering in his eyes because other than warm and gentle, it also held such a longing feeling, as if missing someone so so much.

"This box has been passed down from generation to generation, and it held the answer that you want Tsunayoshi. You can open it with your Sky flame."

"It's Giotto's," Tsuna whispered absentmindedly. His grandpa's flame really held so many feelings in it that Tsuna wonders how he never notices this no matter how many times both of them had interacted.

And Tsuna immediately lit up his Vongola Sky ring version X. A small and as pure if not more than the Sky flame on the box appeared and the brunet lightly let both of the flame mixed each other before its disappearance and the box opened.

Tsuna slowly opened the box and Reborn leaned into him, also want to know what is in the box. The brunet just let it.

In there, letters filled the box. Have been kept year after year, the once white letters are now worn out.

The brunet takes out one of it and he noticed that the back of the letter had neat handwriting. It wrote a date and… a name? It wrote:

_To KaiShin_

Tsuna wonder if that was the name of the secret guardians.

It sounds familiar.

The Decimo definitely didn't notice the knowing gleam in Reborn's eyes.

He then proceeds to take out every letter in there and as the last letter being taken out, just then that Tsuna acknowledge the back of a frame in the box.

He gently takes it out and flipped it so that he can take a look at the picture in the frame.

A soft gasp came out of his mouth as his mind registered the picture in his hands.

In the picture was a beautiful landscape. Although the colour had faded out, Tsuna can still make the greenery background.

It was in a forest and a large tree in the middle of the picture. It was not the tree that makes Tsuna gasp though. It was the three people under the tree that is.

There are three people under the tree. On the middle of them is a man around his twenty with a black suit. He sat cross-legged and his left hand patted blond locks which were a sleeping Giotto on his lap. There was a very peaceful expression on Giotto's face.

Tsuna immediately recognises the man as the Star guardian.

On the man's right, there was another man who looks identical enough to the man but with a messier hair and he wear white suits and a monocle on his face.

'If that is the Star guardian, then on his right must be the Moon guardian', Tsuna thought.

In the picture, he can see that the Star guardian was resting his back on the tree and Giotto was sleeping on his lap and the Star guardian patted his head. The Moon guardian leaned onto the Star and -Tsuna blushed a little- he was kissing the Star's forehead and Tsuna noted the content smile on the Star's face.

What makes Tsuna chocked was that both of the guardian's eyes were open and they stared directly at the camera as if they happily catch him looking at them. Reborn laughed at Tsuna's reaction.

Tsuna then blinked at the picture once, twice.

They both seem familiar.

Then, something just clicked inside of Tsuna's mind.

"HIEE! IT'S KAITOU KID AND SHINICHI KUDO!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from ff and I'm moving all my work from there to here now.  
> This one has been touch up a bit so it may differ a bit from the original. I hope that you guys like this. Thank you for reading this! Have a nice day!


End file.
